


Lascia che io ti ami come meriti di essere amata

by weareinfinite_3



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinfinite_3/pseuds/weareinfinite_3
Summary: Quando Sonny e Amanda sembrano essersi finalmente avvicinati, qualcosa di sconvolgente cambia per sempre le loro vite e un'eventuale vita insieme. Come reagiranno?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Lascia che io ti ami come meriti di essere amata

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia a inizio agosto più o meno e trovo solo ora il coraggio di pubblicarla.  
> Nonostante tutto sono davvero soddisfatta di ciò che ho scritto.
> 
> Spero piaccia anche a voi!
> 
> Sara 
> 
> P.S.  
> Ancora una volta un grazie di cuore va a Bea, perché senza di lei non avrei mai scritto tutto ciò e nemmeno tante altre cose.

I suoi passi riecheggiavano sulle scale che oramai percorreva da quasi cinque anni. Era un tragitto che avrebbe potuto benissimo percorrere ad occhi chiusi: dal portone gli bastava fare cinque passi (tre se era di corsa) per trovarsi davanti agli scalini, che erano quattro. Poi doveva svoltare leggermente a sinistra e dopo all’incirca otto o nove passi poteva iniziare ad alzare il braccio e sicuramente avrebbe incontrato la maniglia della porta che separava il mondo esterno dall’ufficio Unità Vittime Speciali, il luogo che l’aveva visto crescere e maturare. Era arrivato con modi di fare impacciati e maldestri, (con un paio di baffi che ai tempi trovava belli, ma che adesso non si sarebbe mai più rifatto crescere) con le idee un po’ confuse e con un futuro ancora da realizzare.   
E ora, come ogni giorno da 5 anni, stava percorrendo gli stessi passi, ma con una fierezza e uno stato d’animo ben differenti. Dopo anni di duro lavoro, di studio, di pratica sul campo con il collega e amico Barba, quell’anno Sonny era finalmente diventato ADA, coronando il suo sogno. Da non fraintendere, Sonny amava il suo lavoro da detective, però sentiva che gli mancava qualcosa, che il suo destino non poteva fermarsi lì, che doveva proseguire e ora finalmente era davvero, davvero felice. Certo, gli mancavano molto i suoi amici che erano diventati la sua famiglia (“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, da imbranato com’eri!” scherzava sempre Fin), ma non sarebbe mai tornato indietro sui suoi passi, sarebbe stato come fare un torto a sé stesso. Inoltre il problema non sussisteva, dato che quasi quotidianamente, come quel giorno, si recava all’ufficio per partecipare allo svolgimento delle indagini, solo con un ruolo diverso.

Perso tra i suoi pensieri, si rese conto di essere rimasto fermo con la mano sulla maniglia. Sorrise tra sé e sé ed entrò. Era pomeriggio tardi, il sole filtrava dalle tapparelle, con i suoi raggi che rimbalzavano sulle superfici metalliche dei computer e delle lampade da scrivania. Alcune scrivanie erano vuote, segno che per qualcuno la giornata lavorativa era già terminata. Sonny fermò una donna in divisa e gli chiese dove fosse il tenente Benson e lei gli rispose che era nel suo ufficio a discutere con Amanda e Fin. La ringraziò con un sorriso educato e proseguì. Girò intorno a un armadio con molti cassettoni che contenevano infiniti verbali dei casi affrontati, proseguì dritto lungo il corridoio pieno di uffici finché non vide quello di Olivia da lontano. La prima persona che intravide non fu però lei, bensì Amanda. Intravedeva la sua figura dalla parete trasparente di fianco la porta, gli dava le spalle. La osservò, un’azione automatica, poiché il suo sguardo si depositava automaticamente u di lei, ovunque lui la scorgesse. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda bassa, non ordinata, cosa che era francamente impossibile dopo un’intera giornata di lavoro. Indossava una camicetta azzurra e aveva risvoltato le maniche fino ai gomiti. Conosceva quella camicia, gliel’aveva regalata lui il Natale precedente perché aveva pensato che quel colore si intonasse perfettamente ai suoi occhi. Troppo romantico? Forse, ma quando si trattava di Amanda, Sonny non sempre riusciva ad evitare di esserlo. Sospirò a fondo, pensando a quei periodi felici, quando ancora tutto non si era distrutto, infrangendosi con la stessa forza delle onde che si scagliano contro gli scogli in una giornata molto ventosa. Sonny si fermò alcuni metri prima della porta socchiusa dell’ufficio di Liv, concedendo ai suoi pensieri di tornare indietro nel tempo, a circa un mese e mezzo prima.

_Quella mattina Sonny si era svegliato sorridendo ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, perché sapeva benissimo dove si trovava e cosa era successo quella notte.  
La sera precedente i suoi colleghi avevano organizzato in un locale una festa a sorpresa in suo onore per festeggiare la sua promozione. Amanda lo aveva trascinato in quel posto a forza, sostenendo che fosse doveroso festeggiare e che non poteva rifiutare. Sonny aveva accettato quasi senza batter ciglio, non sapeva dirle di no, perciò si erano diretti presso il luogo stabilito. Per tutta la serata non aveva potuto evitare di constatare che Amanda sembrava guardarlo con occhi diversi, cosa che in realtà stava accadendo già da qualche tempo, anche se lui non ci dava troppo peso dato che era a tanto così dal perdere le speranze.   
Quella sera però tutto era diverso, gli occhi di lei brillavano di felicità, orgoglio e anche un altro sentimento più profondo, che andava oltre alla fierezza e all’essere contenti per un amico. Un sentimento con il quale lui aveva fatto i conti da molto tempo, ma che non aveva mai visto riflesso negli occhi di lei. Perciò, forte della sua felicità e con uno slancio forse dettato in parte anche da un paio di bicchieri di alcool che lo avevano leggermente inebriato, si fece coraggio e si avvicinò a lei, chiedendole di accompagnarlo fuori con la scusa di aver sentito dei rumori provenire dall’esterno. Una volta usciti e accertata l’assenza di qualsiasi rumore, rimasero fermi a fissarsi negli occhi, come molto tempo prima era successo davanti alla camera di quel motel ad Atlanta. Solo che a differenza di quella sera ci fu un finale ben diverso. Sonny come sempre si era perso negli occhi di lei, trovando l’ennesima sfumatura che gli faceva perdere la testa mandandolo su di giri. Lei sorrise, lui già aveva un sorriso enorme dipinto sul viso. Non seppero chi fece il primo passo, tutto ciò che Sonny ricordava era che pian piano i loro visi si erano fatti molto vicini, lei gli aveva portato le braccia intorno alle spalle, lui le aveva circondato la vita con le sue e si erano baciati. Un bacio leggero, dolce, ma che aveva scatenato in Sonny una sensazione con una forza pari a quella dei raggi del sole che dopo ore di tempesta riescono a farsi spazio tra le nuvole, illuminando e riscaldando tutto ciò che incontrano. Quando si separarono lui le accarezzò dolcemente il viso, lei gli prese la mano e rientrarono nel locale. Nessuno parve accorgersi di loro, tranne Liv e Fin che dall’angolo della stanza li osservarono compiaciuti e increduli, ma soprattutto davvero felici per loro.  
Sonny, da perfetto gentiluomo, riaccompagnò Amanda a casa. Durante il tragitto rimasero in silenzio, ma non c’era imbarazzo, tra loro solamente un’atmosfera elettrica, felice e nuova. Lui però, era pronto a giurarlo, quella sera non si era fatto nessun tipo di aspettativa. Non pensava a salire in casa di Amanda, non glielo avrebbe mai nemmeno chiesto. Certo, avrebbe in parte voluto, ma non era fondamentale per lui, quel bacio lo aveva inebriato come nessun’altra sensazione al mondo. Perciò quando la stessa Amanda lo aveva guardato in silenzio aspettando che lui parlasse, lui incredulo aveva deglutito rumorosamente e con voce tremante le aveva chiesto se davvero volesse farlo salire. Lei aveva riso, gettando indietro la testa e Sonny se possibile si era innamorato ancora di più, perdendosi nel suono della sua risata. Una volta scesi dall’auto, erano entrati in casa e avevano salutato la tata che non era sorpresa nel vederli insieme, abituata a quella scena. Appena lei se ne andò loro due si avvicinarono e finirono fronte contro fronte, guardandosi negli occhi. Dopo secondi che parvero interminabili Amanda si sollevò in punta di piedi e lo baciò, con più forza di prima. Lui ricambiò e senza staccarsi da lei la trascinò in camera da letto, su di giri e felice di stringere tra le sue braccia la donna che più amava al mondo._

_La mattina seguente si era svegliato consapevole che qualcosa dentro di lui si era sbloccato e che la sua, anzi le loro, vite da quel momento avrebbero preso una piega diversa, avrebbero finalmente proseguito insieme. A questo pensava mentre, sdraiato nel letto tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi e aveva spostato il suo sguardo su Amanda, che ancora stava dormendo. Un ciuffo di capelli biondi era scivolato posizionandosi davanti ai suoi occhi chiusi e Sonny, con tutta la delicatezza del mondo le aveva spostato i capelli sistemandoli dietro le orecchie e Dio solo sapeva quanto aveva sognato di poter vivere momenti come quello._


End file.
